Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a reflective accessory, hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d. The sleeve will provide a degree of visibility, which is not otherwise present for individuals and their pets. In a study by the National Highway Transportation Safety Administration, 4,739 pedestrians died and 78,000 were injured in traffic crashes in the year 2000. Most occurred in urban areas (71%), at non-intersection locations (78%), in normal weather conditions (91%) and at night (64%).
A plethora of patents exist in the field of reflective safety apparel, accessories and devices for use in recreational activities such as walking, running and cycling in low-visibility or dark conditions. Many inventions provide limited visibility for oncoming motorists. Most devices currently available do not allow for visibility of front and back of the pedestrian. Some mandate the purchase of costly accessories or replacement of items such as jackets or shoes. Many are not practical to affix, are not water/weather proof and are inconvenient to store.
The present invention employs the same retroreflection technology and satisfies the aforementioned needs in addition to heretofore unaddressed needs. Following are attributes of the reversible safety sleeve, which are unique to the field of conspicuity-enhancement techniques for pedestrians and pets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reversible safety sleeve having the capability of being transformed from a daylight fluorescent safety sleeve into a nighttime reflective safety sleeve in seconds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible safety sleeve that is waterproof, washable and lightweight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible safety sleeve that is durable and sturdy, allowing for long-term attachment to an implement such as a dog leash, backpack strap, umbrella handle, animal collar, livestock halter, waistband, raincoat belt, baby stroller, bicycle seat post or handlebars, or countless other applications needing illumination in situations involving low light or darkness.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible safety sleeve which is inexpensively produced, rendering it available to consumers who heretofore have been unable to purchase reflective or safety items due to prohibitive cost.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible safety sleeve designed to allow maximum visibility from many angles elevating the level of safety and peace of mind for the individual using it.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible safety sleeve that is attractive without sacrificing functionality. Fashion-conscious consumers can color-coordinate to any outfit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible safety sleeve that can be dependably secured, yet quickly and easily removed for storage or use elsewhere.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible safety sleeve which is constructed using a [preferably] lightweight material which allows the sleeve to be conveniently stored in a pocket, pouch or space a fraction of the sleeve""s size in its open position.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred exemplified embodiment of the invention and upon reference to the accompanying drawings therein.